


The first time...

by flipflops



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: Felicity Smoak has a problem...sex and losing her V card. She's tried, but something always happens or more like NOTHING happens and she's convinced it's her....she decides to hire the campus stud who is having a money crisis to relieve her of this society created myth of virginity and have sex.(this is a smutty story ...that's all this is if you're looking for something deeper move on)





	1. Chapter 1

The Sexy One-Shot

 

"Queen!" 

 

Oliver turns when he hears Iris call his name. He's making his way to the library to pretend to study. His parents have cut him off financially and not for bad grades. Surprising everyone, he is doing well at school. 

 

She reaches him, "Still need a job?" 

 

Oliver looks her over closely, "Yes...why?" 

 

Iris West is not a fan of Oliver Queen. She tolerates him because he is her boyfriend's Big Brother through their fraternity. Iris lets him know every chance she gets that he is a waste of space. Her exact words. 

 

"I know a job.  _ BUT _ ....if I tell you about this job, you can't be a douche. Got it?" 

 

Oliver smiles down at her. "Me? A douche?"

 

"Yes. You. Almost always." Iris replies. 

 

"Okay. I will be a good boy." He smiles his most innocent smile. He needs to earn some cash. Frat dues are coming up and the winter ski weekend. His parents will not pay for either since he decided to book an entire hotel for a party and have an open bar for forty eight hours. 

 

She pulls him from the quad into the School of Journalism. Once she’s found a quiet room, she drags him in. He lifts an eyebrow, "I don't think Barry will approve." 

 

"Shut up..." She blows out a breath, "This was actually Barry's idea." She pulls out an envelope and hands it to him. 

 

Oliver opens it and there is a thousand dollars in it. He looks to Iris,"What is this for?" 

 

Iris sighs. "I don't approve of this on any level at all...."

 

_ OH, _ this is going to be good, "Okay. Morally or what?" 

 

Iris looks out the window, "Morals play little in this." She looks Oliver in the eye and she looks so sad. 

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"Don't...no being fake nice or acting like you might be human." Iris tells him. 

 

Oliver can't blame her for hating him. He did try to get Barry laid his first frat weekend. Iris and Barry were saving themselves for each other and after their first semester of college. Something about a break to make sure they were committed. It made no sense to Oliver nor did  _ NOT _ having sex if you want to have sex.

 

He crosses his arms, "Fine. No human here." 

 

Iris starts to pace the room. Oliver watches her wondering what this cash is for and why she is nervous. She stops and looks at him, "The money is from a friend of mine." 

 

"Okay." She acts like that should mean something to him. He knew none of her friends. Iris West rarely hung out with the frat brothers nor did her friends. 

 

"She needs to lose her virginity and is willing to pay for it." 

 

Oliver plays over what she said, blinking quickly as his brain tries to wrap itself around it. A girl wants to pay to lose her virginity? "Guys will do that for free..." 

 

Oliver should know. He really isn't picky about the women he gets it in with and has never worried. He doesn't understand unless, "What is wrong with her?" 

 

" _ NOTHING. _ You're such an asshole. I told Barry this was a bad idea." Iris is glaring at him. If looks could kill he would be a dead man. 

 

"I just don't see why anyone needs to pay for sex...she's a girl..she shows up and that's all a guy needs. Especially guys our age." He pauses, "This is college experiment."

 

Oliver stops at Iris's look. 

 

"Unless...are you paying me for the boyfriend experience?" 

 

Iris rolls her eyes, " _ NO _ . If she was paying for that, I would find someone who can be a decent boyfriend. She is paying for sex...and maybe somesextutoring..." She trails off and slurs her words. 

 

"And maybe what?" 

 

Iris straightens her back and pushes back her shoulders, "And maybe some sex tutoring. She knows nothing. So, if you could school her on what men like and how they like it."

 

Oliver can't help it, "That might take more than one go...men like a lot of stuff." He smiles. 

 

Iris points her finger up at him, "She is an amazing girl. I hate that you people have made her doubt herself. Just be nice, be kind, be gentle...encourage her and most importantly get her off. That's it. Can you do it or not?" 

 

Oliver swallows. He's a bit scared right now. Then, "I can always do it," he smirks. 

 

"I knew this was a bad idea." She mumbles. She hands him a hotel key card. "Be there tonight at ten. She will be waiting for you." She walks away. When she reaches the door, "Oliver?"

 

He looks from the key card to her, "Yeah?" 

 

"She's an amazing girl. She could do this with anyone, but she's -- she has her reasons. Be nice to her, okay?" 

 

Oliver has never seen Iris look so worried or sincere, "I will." She watches him for a second before turning the knob, "Iris?" 

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"Her name? The girl..."

 

Iris looks away as she tells him, "Felicity Smoak." She looks to him, "She knows who you are. Barry suggested you and the money....it's hers. She should get what she paid for..."

 

Iris leaves him standing there. He decides when he gets home he will find out who Felicity Smoak is and why she needs him to lose her virginity.

 

 

====================================

 

Felicity arrives at the hotel a few hours early. She wants to get accustomed to the room and put some safety measures in place. She puts her phone and her backup phone in strategic places. She puts her stun gun and condoms in the bedside table alone with a bottle of lube. She goes to the bathroom and makes sure there are plenty of towels, another phone and that the door locks. 

 

Felicity might be paying someone to relieve her of her virginity, but she wants to do so on her own terms. She sits down on the bathroom floor. She can't believe she is going to all this trouble to get rid of something that her feminist heart doesn't think is real. It's a social construct yet it is a stumbling block in her mind and with every man she's wanted to have sex with. 

 

She walks back out to the bedroom. She booked a small one room hotel room with a small bathroom attached. She doesn't need anything fancy. A bed and a shower were enough for her. She did go a bit fancier since she doesn't want to catch anything or bring bed bugs or anything home with her. 

 

She grabs the bag she packed. She takes her shower supplies into the bathroom and sits them in the shower. She walks back to the room and puts her clothes on the hangers in the open space they consider a closet. She won't be wearing the same clothes home regardless of when this ends. She grabs the LED Candles and places them around the room. Felicity isn't doing this for romance, but more for lighting. She doesn't want him to see her in bright lights. After she decides the room looks good she pulls out the champagne and flutes. This is to give her courage and seem a bit classy. 

 

Felicity runs to get ice to put the champagne in to chill.  When she returns to the room she has an hour before he’s supposed to show up at her door. Time to change. Felicity decided to finally wear the sexy lingerie her Mom bought and promises will make any man lose his senses. She just needs a man to finally have sex with her. 

 

Felicity takes the tiny items out of the small silk bag. She sheds her jeans, boots and shirt. She makes sure she is still silky smooth everywhere. Felicity had herself waxed and plucked today. She steps into the small panties. They are red and lined with the thinnest bit of lace on her hips. She grabs the top, also red and lacy. She secures the bra with the front clasp and lets the sheer bodice flow to meet her panties. The last item is her red silk robe. 

 

She walks into the bathroom and checks her makeup. Her blonde hair is curled and looks about mussy. Sex hair is what Iris said. Her lips are the same red as her ensemble. She contemplates putting on her high heels, but decides against it until she remembers Iris reminding her he is tall. She slips on the black pumps. Felicity looks at the phone hidden in the bathroom and sighs. It's almost time.

 

================================================

 

Oliver walks up to the door to the room. He checks his pockets: wallet, condoms, cell phone and Viagra. Tommy gave him the pill just in case she's really ugly or is as cold as the rumors say. Tommy being a good best friend asked around after Oliver told him. Felicity Smoak isn't the type of girl Oliver Queen normally would spend the night with or even a couple of hours. 

 

Oliver takes the flask from his inside pocket and takes a swig then pops the pill. Better safe than sorry. He cracks his neck and remembers the money. He can pay his dues and go on the ski trip. He knocks on the door while thinking about who he can pretend she is while they have sex. 

 

"Come in." He hears a soft voice say. He grabs the keycard and lets himself in.

 

Oliver opens the door slowly. He turns to close it and put the inside lock in place. When he turns around he almost falls over his own tongue. Standing before him is a goddess. Her silk robe is hanging opening. She has perfect tits, legs that last for days and her lips beg to be kissed. 

 

She walks over to him holding out her hand, "Hi. I'm Felicity."

 

Oliver's mouth has gone completely dry. He blinks a few times and finally can speak, "Oliver. Nice to meet you."

 

She smiles and he wants to see that smile everyday for the rest of his life. 

 

"Okay, Oliver, a few ground rules...what happens here, stays here. Neither of us ever talk about this in the future with anyone, got it?" 

 

He will want to tell everyone, but he will promise anything to get to see her naked. He nods.

 

"Good," she replies, "This is a one time thing. You don't have to worry about me becoming attached as men seem to think all women do with their first. I won't. I promise you." 

 

He nods. She can become attached. He thinks he would really like that idea.

 

"Condoms must be worn at all times during penetrative sex." She walks over to the bedside table. Oliver resists dropping to his knees to worship her ass. He's seen plenty of asses in his day, but hers should be bronzed. 

 

"I also brought lube." She turns to face him

 

Oliver looks at it, "Do you have problems getting wet? I don't want to hurt you more than it might already...." 

 

She looks at the lube and then back to him, "I don't know....Cooper said I never got wet...so I guess." She shrugs. 

 

Oliver wants to find Cooper and kick his ass. He thinks he is getting a better picture of her issues and they are the boys she chooses. "Is that all?"

 

"Ummm..." She thinks, "Oh! It's not important that I have an orgasm. Don't worry about that at all....not that you would...but it's not part of the deal." She tells him as she walks towards the makeshift closet.

 

_ LIKE HELL _ . He walks over to her and takes the lube, "You will come tonight...more than once if I have anything to say about it." He tosses it across the room. 

 

Felicity watches it sail over his shoulder, "What if we need that?" 

 

He smirks, "We won't." He tells her as he starts to undress.

 

==============================================

 

Felicity looks up into Oliver Queen's eyes as he promises her they won't need the jumbo bottle of lube and believes him. Oh, it's not blind faith in the man she only knows through friends, no, it's in the way her panties are so wet that she fears she might drip onto the carpet. 

 

Oliver removes his suit jacket. She almost swallows her tongue when she sees suspenders underneath instead of a belt. She starts to move around him, but Oliver basically herds her up against the door. He is definitely not respecting her personal space which seems like a silly idea since they're here to have sex. 

 

Oliver lifts his suspenders from his shoulders. She watches them drop to his sides. When she looks back at him he is watching her. 

 

"Felicity?" He whispers her name and she melts a bit more. 

 

"Yes?" Her voice comes out husky to her ears.

 

Oliver runs his hands through her hair and then wraps a curl around his fingers. He looks back at her, "I need to know right now that you want this to happen. You can say no and that's fine. I just need to know you want to be here with me." 

 

She thinks about making a joke, but something in his eyes looks vulnerable. "I do. I want to be here with you."

 

He looks relieved. He smiles, "I need you to trust me and I need to trust you." 

 

She nods. Sounds like a good plan. 

 

"I need you to tell me if I do something you don't want/don't like/hurts, okay?" 

 

She nods. 

 

"I need you to say it, Felicity." He pleads. 

 

"I will tell you...I promise." 

 

He smiles. It isn't a loving smile or his cocky smirk. No, this is a smile full of sexual promise. She licks her lips. She watches as Oliver pulls his dress shirt free from his pants. 

 

"Felicity." 

 

She drags her gaze from his pants. "Yes?" She pants. 

 

"Would you like to help me here?" He smirks as he motions about his clothes. 

 

She nods and starts working on the first button that needs to be undone at the top. She is fumbling with this since she's never even attempted to undress another person before. Most of her almost sexual encounters remained clothed throughout. Frustrated she looks up at Oliver to see if he's upset.

 

Oliver bends down and sucks her bottom lip into his mouth.  _ OH! _ That feels lovely. He releases her lip then kisses her. When his tongue runs across her lips, she opens them willingly. Oliver’s tongue is exploring her mouth. She moans. She never knew kissing could be this good. 

 

She doesn't know what comes over her, but she rips the buttons from his shirt. Oliver laughs into her mouth. When she pulls back to apologize, he starts kissing down her neck. He moves the robe from her shoulders and it falls to the floor. 

 

Oliver, while still kissing her shoulders and neck, somehow has the ability to take off his shirt. He pulls back from her and lifts his tee shirt over his head. 

 

Oliver Queen is standing before her shirtless. She can't stop staring at the perfection that is a shirtless Oliver Queen. She starts to touch him, but realizes she didn't ask. She moves her eyes to his. He smiles and places her hand on him. Felicity traces his entire torso. When she runs her hand down his stomach, his abs move. She's intrigued. Felicity steps closer and kisses one pec then the other. Oliver groans so she starts leaving open mouth kisses all over him. 

 

When she starts to go down on her knees Oliver picks her up and places her between him and the door. "If you even touch me right now, I will blow my load..." 

 

"I'm sorry...did I --"

 

He starts shaking his head, "No. You didn't do anything wrong." He kisses her thoroughly, "You are beautiful. A goddess...and I'm barely hanging on."

 

"Oh." Felicity can't believe she's done that. Maybe, "Oliver?"

 

He looks at her waiting, "Don't lie to me or say pretty words you don't mean, okay? I appreciate it, I really do--but that won't help me." 

 

Oliver takes both of her hands and pushes them up the door. His other arm is under her butt. He uses his hips to grind into her, "I am not lying."

 

When he did that thing with his hips, that felt  _ really _ nice. He does it again and she moans. She wants more of that. Oliver must be able to read her mind because he starts grinding against her as he takes a nipple through her lingerie into his mouth and sucks. 

 

"More..." She whimpers and Oliver obeys. 

 

She starts moving to meet his thrusts until she feels an orgasm coming on. She wonders for a split second if that's okay, but then Oliver tugs on her nipple and grinds into her hard and she comes undone. 

 

She wraps her arms around Oliver, lost in her bliss. She can tell he's carrying her, but is surprised when her butt hits something hard. Oliver tugs on her panties and she lifts herself up so he can pull them down. 

 

Oliver is on his knees before her. He takes one of her heels and places it on his shoulder and the other next to her on the dresser. She is wide open for him. She is about to move when Oliver leans in and licks her. 

 

"Holy hell..." Her eyes roll back into her head. She hears him chuckle and looks down to see him smiling at her as he laps at her entrance. In her experience, which is limited, guys hate doing this. As a matter of fact, no guy has ever come close to going down on her. Tried to finger her, sure, but this…

 

"Oh wow..." She grabs Oliver’s hair to hold him in place. The thing this man can do with his tongue should be illegal. Oliver's tongue is playing her clit like it's his job. She feels him move one finger inside her tentatively. She can tell he is trying to judge her reaction. She freezes first but is quickly lost to the sensation.

 

Oliver pushes a second finger in and it feels even better. Oliver starts fucking her with his fingers as his tongue and her clit become best friends. This time when Felicity comes, she comes hard and screams. She drops her legs and they swing in mid air. 

 

Oliver stands before her. His face is soaking wet. He smiles then starts licking his fingers. Felicity wonders if sex can kill you? Or maybe it's just Oliver. 

 

"How do you feel?" He asks her as he unbuttons then unzips his pants.

 

"I feel good. Really good. Better than that pot brownie! And so far, no emergency room." She babbles. 

 

"Is that a challenge?" He asks as he pushes the rest of his clothes to the floor. 

 

Felicity can't help but stare at Oliver Queen in all his naked glory. He's amazing. There isn't an ounce of fat or any part of him that isn't hard. She quirks her head when her gaze lands on his erect member. She looks up at Oliver and he isn't the least bit self conscious. As she looks up at him, she smiles. "You're amazing." 

 

"Thank you." He replies, and he scoops her up and tosses her on the bed. She bounces a bit, but his body is over hers quickly. 

 

Oliver is laying between her legs, his torso is on the bed so only his upper body is on her. He starts undoing the bra part of her ensemble. He pushes the flimsy material out of his way. He looks up into her eyes, "You're remarkable..." 

 

"Thanks for remarking on it." 

 

Oliver slowly climbs up her body, "Are you sure?" 

 

"About?"

 

He smiles, "This. Sex. Me...." 

 

Felicity searches his eyes. She sees something she's never seen in the few times they've been in the same area: vulnerability.  Iris always talks about him being cocky and a manwhore, but she sees something deeper. She rubs his cheek, "I am sure. I want to do this...with you." 

 

Oliver smiles. He starts kissing her again. His kisses are amazing. Has she acknowledged that already? Oliver moves to grabs a condom from the table. He sits back on his knees and puts it on. He feels her opening. She knows he's checking for her wetness and if she's ready. He moves over her and places one hand next to her head as he uses the other to line up with her. 

 

Oliver pushes in so slowly she feels she might die of anticipation. He moves his other hand to her other side and is holding himself over her. She looks up into his face. "What are you thinking?"

 

He opens his eyes and looks down at her, "Don't pound into her...don't come..." He repeats it three times. 

 

Felicity can't help but smile. He pushes in a bit further until he is fully seated inside her. She watches as he works his jaw. He is holding back for her. It is a bit uncomfortable, but not as painful as she thought. 

 

She rubs her hands through his hair, "I'm okay. You can move..." 

 

He's panting as he nods, but doesn't move. She moves her legs to finally toss off her heels and he goes impossibly deeper. She moans, "Oh...that was nice." She flings the heels across the room. Oliver watches them sail through the air. He's distracted so she is able to roll them over. 

 

She looks down at him with a shy smile. "Is this okay?"

 

Oliver sits up and adjusts her legs around him, "More than okay." He kisses her deeply. 

 

Oliver starts directing her hips, "Find out what you like and go with it..." He tells her as he caresses her back. 

 

"What about you?" 

 

Oliver moves her hair until all of it is flowing down her back. "I promise I am okay..."

 

She blushes, she can feel it. She bites her lip, "I want it to be good for you, too...."

 

Oliver looks at her and his eyes are saying so much, "You're-- are you even real?" 

 

She laughs, "Yes." She moves her hips and they both moan together. She uses her shoulders for leverage and moves up and down on him. It feels so good, but she needs more. 

 

As if he can read her body, Oliver starts to meet her thrusts and does this amazing little snap at the end. Her breathing starts to turn back to panting, "Oliver!" 

 

"Felicity...."

 

They move in tandem until she feels another orgasm forming. Oliver moves his hand between them and when he pinches her clit she explodes. Felicity thinks she may have left her body for a second. 

 

"You okay?" He asks her when she comes back to reality. 

 

"So...much more than okay." She kisses the tip of his nose. 

 

"One more.." He tells her and flips her on her back. 

 

"One more what?" She asks. 

 

Oliver takes her hands and puts them over head again. He holds both of hers with one of his, then hooks her leg over his hip, "One more orgasm..." He tells her as he starts snapping his hips. 

 

"Oh...my..." Felicity feels her body come alive again. "Oliver..." She pants out. 

 

He is sweating as he looks down at her with the sweetest smile she's ever seen. Then his eyes become darker and he snaps his hips one more time and they both come undone together. 

 

Oliver pulls out slowly. He walks to the bathroom and takes care of the condom. He comes back and washes her. He takes the wash cloth back to the bathroom. He climbs into the bed and pulls her into his side. Within minutes they are both asleep. 

 


	2. alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver wakes up...alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay you asked and I guess I'm writing it...

Oliver is slowly coming back to earth. He’s had the best sleep of his life. He smiles before he even opens his eyes. Last night with Felicity was amazing. After he helped her relieve herself of her virginity (which still tugs at his heart), they made love three more times. Felicity is a natural and he wonders what kind of fools she was dating before. 

Oliver rolls over with the intention of pulling her into his arms and maybe having another round or two before he asks her out to breakfast. He wants to spend time with her not in bed, which is a completely foreign concept to him, but he’s going with it. He rolls over to find the bed empty. “Felicity?” 

He sits up and looks around. Her clothes aren’t all over the room where they were definitely left last night. He throws back the covers and smiles as he walks naked to the small bathroom hoping she’s in the shower. He opens the door and finds it empty. She left. 

He walks back out and sits down on the bed. He runs a hand over his head. Felicity left in the middle of the night. She didn’t leave her number or a note. Oliver wonders if this is how the girls he sneaks out on feel? If so, he now understands why so many never want to talk to him again. He looks around to see if she left anything. She did not. 

Oliver rises from the bed and gets dressed. He leaves the keycard on the nightstand. He takes one last look around the room. He smiles at the memories of the best night of his life. He sighs, opens the door and vows to forget it and her. He’s Oliver Queen…he can have any girl he wants. 

==========================================================

It’s barely six a.m. when Felicity enters the apartment she shares with Iris. She hurries to her room. She flops back on the bed and starts to cry. She isn’t crying because she “lost” her virginity. No, she’s crying because she is thinking her first actual sexual counter will be the best and Oliver broke her for other guys. Awesome. 

She rolls over to her side and replays the night in her head. She can not and will not contact him. It was a one (and a few extra rounds) and done. She paid him for his services. It was a deal, a contract and it’s over. She will move on with her life and pretend it never happened. 

Felicity softly cries herself to sleep. What was she thinking? 

=============================================================

 

Oliver walks into his frat house and up to his room. He finds Tommy asleep in his bed. When Oliver slams the door Tommy sits straight up. “Damn, Ollie...” 

Oliver grunts as he sits down in his desk chair. 

Tommy yawns and stretches, “How did it go? Did she get her money’s worth?” He smiles broadly.

Oliver glares at him as he takes off his clothes, “I’m going to shower.”

Oliver walks into his bathroom and turns the water on. He looks down and sees Felicity left some hickeys. He smiles. It’s a souvenir from her. Proof it did happen. She was not a dream or someone he made up in his mind. 

Oliver is almost done when Tommy comes in and sits on the counter in the bathroom, “You okay? “

Oliver turns off the water. Grabs his towel and wraps it around his waist. He steps out and looks at Tommy. He doesn’t know if he can tell Tommy. Can he even explain it to him. Oliver looks away before returning his gaze to his best friend. Over the years, he has told Tommy everything. He told him about his first kiss, his first time, his first threesome and even when he cheated on Laurel the first time. 

“I don’t know….”

Tommy looks at him worried, “What did she do to you? Is it true she’s a boner killer?” 

“What?” Oliver shouts, “Who said that?”

Tommy studies Oliver, “Um, Billy…that new guy who transferred in. He went out with her.” 

Oliver hates him. Next time Billy makes one of his dumbass remarks he will beat the shit out of him. Oliver leaves the bathroom. He walks to his dresser and pulls out some clothes and starts to get dressed. He falls onto his bed. Tommy sits down beside him. 

“What happened?” 

Oliver looked to Tommy, “We had sex…a lot.”

“I’m not seeing the problem…though I did notice the love bites all over you..” Tommy wiggles his eyebrows. 

Oliver smiles shyly. “We had a good time….”

“So—the gloomy face?” 

Oliver flops back on his back, “She left before I woke up this morning.” Oliver sits up and looks at Tommy. 

“That’s a good thing, right? We don’t do morning afters….” Tommy says slowly.

“Yeah…” Oliver sighs, “No.” He shakes his head, “I wanted to ask her to breakfast…give her the money back and ask her out on a real date.”

“WHAT?” Tommy is clearly shocked by Oliver’s admission. 

Oliver stands up and starts to pace. He doesn’t know what is going on inside of him. It was one night and he should just let it go. He can’t. When he thinks about her or pictures her smiling face or worse when he sees her lost in their passion…Oliver’s heart longs for her. Fuck. What is wrong with him? 

“I want to hang out with her, okay? She’s different…there is something about her that I like.” 

“Uh-huh…” Tommy is completely lost. “You better get your shit together. It’s parents weekend so your parents will be here and I have to go pretend my Dad is a parent. We can talk later.” Tommy leaves the room. 

Oliver grabs his wallet and keys to leave. He needs to meet his parents. He has to pretend that everything is okay. When he is about to walk out he realizes the money is in his wallet. He leaves it in there. If he sees her today, he can give it back. He can’t take her money, not for what they did together. 

================================================================

Felicity is working the dinner shift at her job. It’s been a long shift, but the tips have been amazing. She needs the good tips since she spent all that money on Oliver. She smiles to herself as she types the order into the board. 

“Felicity!” Her manager yells. 

“Yes?” She tries to keep her tone even. She doesn’t like her boss all that much. She’s rude and obnoxious. Susan also thinks she’s better than anyone else. Spoiler: she isn’t, she just kisses ass better. 

“Take over the hostess stand while I take a break. Give the tables out evenly.” She warns Felicity. Susan always gives Felicity the worst tables.

Felicity takes off her apron. She will have to put it on again to deliver food, but her dress only is used at the hostess stand. Felicity has seated a few of the parents from Harvard who are taking their kids out for parents weekend. She makes her way back to the hostess stand in time to see a very well dressed man and his equally beautiful wife. Felicity sees a young girl standing with them, “Hello. Three?” 

The man turns to her, “No. Four. Our son is running a bit—“

“I’m here…Sorry, Dad…” 

Felicity knows that voice. Oh no. She turns to see Oliver kiss the woman who must be his Mom on the cheek and shake his Dad’s hand. Then he hugs the young girl. 

“Speedy… look at you all dressed up.” He teases her. 

“I am Robert Queen, this is my wife Moira, our daughter Thea and the big guy is our son Oliver.” Robert smiles at Felicity. 

She doesn’t look at Oliver. “So your party is ready to be seated?” 

“Yes.” 

Felicity leads them to the back of the restaurant into the heated patio section. It’s the only table left. It’s one of hers. She gave out all the other tables. She watches as Oliver helps his sister and his dad helps his Mom into their seats then take their own seats. Felicity hands out the menus, “My name is Felicity and I will also be your server tonight. May I get your drink order now or would you like to wait?”

Thea pipes up, “Wine.” 

Her mom scolds her, “She will have water to start and I would love a glass of house white please.”

Felicity writes it down and looks to the older gentleman. He smiles at her, “Beer. Whatever is on tap. I’m sure it’s good.” He winks at Felicity. 

Felicity looks to Oliver who is staring at her, “And for you?”

Oliver blinks, “Water will be fine, thank you…” 

“ I will be back with your drinks.” She tells them and scurries back into the main restaurant. This is not good. It is not good at all. 

She is taking the drinks to the table when Susan stops her, “Did you seriously seat the Queen family in your section?” 

Felicity sighs, “Yes. I gave every table away before I seated anyone in my section.”

Susan is following Felicity to the table. Felicity sits the drinks in front of each of the Queen family member that ordered it. Susan moves around her, “I am sorry Felicity seated you out here. I was on break. I will move you to another section as soon as possible.”

Oliver looks at Felicity, “We are fine here. I know Felicity. We would like to stay in her section.” 

Susan looks from Oliver to Felicity, “You know each other?”

Felicity has to think quickly, “Not really….my roommate Iris, her boyfriend is in his fraternity…we have friends in common is all.” 

Felicity can feel Oliver staring at her. She looks to him and begs with her eyes not to say anything. Oliver considers it. Then she sees the moment he decides not to honor her silent request, “Actually, I’ve been looking for you all day. I wanted to ask you out, but you weren’t where I thought you would be this morning…” 

Felicity feels her face burn. Oh god…What can she say to that? 

“Where did you think she would be?” Susan teases, “The only places Felicity goes are the lab, the library and here…not a long list.” 

“Really?” Oliver asks Susan while he looks at Felicity out of the corner of his eye.

“She is quite the good girl. Study and work is all she does.” Susan is obviously letting Oliver know she does much more. 

Susan is called away when a line forms at the hostess stand. Felicity looks at the faces of the Queen family: Oliver looks a bit hurt, his sister is smiling, his mom is studying Felicity and his Dad keeps looking between his son and Felicity. 

“Would you like to order now or later?”

====================================================================

Oliver can’t believe she is here and he is with his parents. His Mom and Thea start talking about their activities for tomorrow while Oliver’s Dad plans to visit his old and Oliver’s current frat house. His Dad moves his chair closer to Oliver’s. 

“Who is the girl?” 

Oliver shakes his head. 

“That says more than any words could.” He smiles at Oliver. 

The rest of dinner Felicity is polite at their table. She avoids looking at Oliver and he can’t take his eyes off of her. She is in the black dress the girls wear as a uniform. Her blonde curls are in a ponytail and she is wearing glasses. She’s beautiful. 

After dinner his sister and Mom go off to get ice cream while Oliver’s Dad insists they walk. “Are you going to tell me about her now?” 

Oliver looks away. How can he tell his Dad what he did and how he can’t regret it because of her. Oliver moves to a bench. It’s dark out and cool. The only light is from the street lamps. Oliver sits and his Dad follows. 

Oliver turns to him, “Will you not judge me and just listen?” 

Robert has never judged Oliver, not really. Oliver has done some amazingly stupid things. His Dad would advise him, but never judge him. “I won’t. You can tell me anything and it won’t change the fact I am your Dad and I love you.” 

Oliver feels his Dad’s look. He’s worried and confused, “Is she pregnant and are you sure it’s yours?”

“WHAT?” Oliver asks a bit too loud. 

“Okay…I am guessing that’s not it.”

Oliver leans back against the bench, “If she were, yeah it would be mine.” Oliver smiles. Their kids would be beautiful and smart. Whoa…he needs to slow down. 

“Are you sure?” 

Oliver sits back and looks at the ground before looking at his Dad, “I was her first and only…last night.” 

“Oh. She’s attached?”

Oliver snorts, “I wish. I woke up and she was gone. I had no idea how to find her or what to say to her.”

“In my day, thanks and a nice piece of jewelry worked wonders.”

Oliver huffs, “She’s not like that…she’s different.”

“Oliver, Son…I know you like this girl, but she is probably just after your money. I hope you wore a condom.”

Oliver starts laughing. His Dad is not amused, “I don’t find anything about this funny, Oliver.” 

Oliver pulls out his wallet and shows his Dad the cash, “She paid me…”

“What? Why?” Robert is clearly flabbergasted that his son took money for sex. 

“You cut me off…I needed money…frat dues and the ski trip….I thought it was the one thing I am good at so why not make some money?” He shrugs. 

“Oliver! I was going to pay your frat dues this weekend and of course, we were going to pay for the trip! She could have you arrested. Prostitution is illegal. The headlines…your mother will kill you.”

Oliver holds up his hands, “First of all she isn’t telling anyone anything. Second, she could get arrested too. Third, I don’t want your money.” 

His Dad laughs, “Oliver, you need my money.”

“No. I need you to pay my tuition and maybe books. I think I should get a real job…and the frat…it’s not fun anymore and it hasn’t been for awhile.” 

His Dad stands up and paces in front of Oliver. “Do you know anything about this girl besides she’s good in bed?”

Oliver stands up in his Dad’s face, “Don’t talk about her like that!”

HIs Dad is stunned. He steps back, “Okay. Let’s both go get a good night’s rest and we can discuss this in the morning.” 

Oliver watches his Dad leave. He runs to the frat house. He is looking for Barry Allen when he finds him. He is with Iris on the back porch, “I need your address.” Oliver tells Iris. 

“Why?” 

“I want to talk to Felicity.” Oliver says like she’s stupid for not knowing. 

“Nope. She is done with you, Queen. Leave her alone.” Iris turns her back on him. 

Oliver moves around her, “Please. I want to...” He pulls her away from Barry, “I want to give her the money back.” 

Iris folds her arms across her chest, “Why?”

Oliver looks around before looking Iris in the eyes, “I like her, okay. I want to get to know her.” 

She tilts her head, “You want another round?” 

He smiles, “Yes, but I also want to get to know her. Is that so hard to believe?”

“Yes.” 

Oliver runs his hands over his head, “I promise that is all I want.”

Iris doesn’t give an inch, “You expect me to believe that the guy who sleeps with any girl with pulse suddenly wants to date my best friend? The girl who was a virgin until last night?”

“Yes! Because it’s true.” Oliver looks around. He grabs Barry and Cisco, “Have I ever asked either of you for a girl’s number or how to get in touch with her?” 

They both laughed, “No.” 

Barry looks between his girlfriend and his big frat brother, “What is going on?” 

Iris doesn’t take her eyes off Oliver, “He wants our address so he can see Felicity.” 

“You and Smoak?” Cisco asks disbelieving. 

Oliver looks at the younger man, “Yes. Felicity.” 

“It’ll never work. Just give it to him, Iris.” Cisco says as he walks away, “Smoak doesn’t have sex and doesn’t like frat guys….” 

Oliver works his jaw. He wants to quiz Cisco about how he knows anything about Felicity. He turns to Iris, “Please?” 

Iris holds her hand out for his phone. He gives it to her. She puts in Felicity’s number and their address, “You hurt her and I will kill you…I will cut your dick off and shove it down your throat.”

 

Oliver takes his phone back. He makes sure it’s all in there. He looks up at Iris, “If I hurt her I will cut it off and hand it to you, deal?” 

“Deal!”


	3. let's make love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chapter title kind of tells you...

 

 

Felicity is leaving after the longest shift of her life. Okay, it wasn’t the actual longest, it just felt that way because of Oliver Queen. She could feel his eyes on her everywhere she went. It was flattering and scary at the same time. She rarely saw Oliver Queen around town and even more rarely on her campus. He goes to Harvard and has a much different life. So, is it punishment for paying him for sex? Will she see him all the time now? 

 

“Miss Smoak?” She turns to see Robert Queen. 

 

“Oh. Did you forget something?” She points back to the restaurant.

 

He smiles at her, “No. I didn’t. I wanted to talk to you.”

 

“Me?”

 

He smiles at her, “Yes. You.  My son seems very taken with you. My wife and I would like you to come to lunch tomorrow before we head home. Oliver will be there, of course.”

 

Only Felicity could pay a guy to take her V card and then have his family want to have lunch with her. It was supposed to be uncomplicated. This is the opposite of uncomplicated; this is very complicated.  _ Too complicated _ . 

 

“Thank you for the offer, but Oliver and I aren’t even friends.” She turns to leave. 

 

“I’m well aware.”

 

Felicity’s blood runs cold as she slowly turns back to the elder Queen man. She looks him in the eyes, “He told you?”

 

He nods, “No need to look so worried. I did not tell my wife and I won’t. Oliver is taken with you and she would love to meet you.” 

 

“Is this a genetic thing?” Felicity’s mouth forgot to wait for permission to speak, “Sorry…It’s a lovely offer, but I don’t think it’s a good idea.” 

 

Robert Queen watches the blonde girl that has his son enchanted walk away. He smiles knowing he just met his future daughter-in-law. Moira will be upset.

 

============================================================

 

Felicity is fresh from the bath and looking for her favorite pajamas when there is a knock on the door. She sighs, “Iris…you should just give Barry a key at this point…” She swings open the door to find Oliver Queen standing there. 

 

Oliver looks her up and down. His eyes met hers, “Iris told me where you live…”

Felicity nods while silently plotting her best friend’s demise. They agreed Oliver was a one time only thing.. 

 

“Can I come in?” Oliver asks with a smirk on his face, but his eyes look around nervously. 

 

Felicity opens the door wider and lets him in. “I need to go put some clothes on…”

 

He turns to her, “Not on my account. I prefer you naked.” 

 

She wants to tell him that is crass but a small part of her is a bit turned on. “Be that as it may…I’m going to put some clothes on.” She scurries from the room shouting over her shoulder, “Sit down, make yourself at home.” 

 

She throws on a pair of yoga pants, a tank top and throws her hair up in a messy bun. She takes a deep breath wondering what Oliver wants. She opens her door to find him sitting on her love seat waiting. His arm is thrown across the back of it and his legs are stretched out in front of him. He’s gorgeous.  _ No, you are not going there again _ . 

 

Felicity walks into the small living room and sits on the opposite side of the love seat with her feet against her chest and her back against the arm of the love seat looking directly at Oliver. 

 

He turns and puts one leg up on the love seat and looks at her. It’s then she notices something in his hand. He holds it out to her, “I want to give you this back.” 

 

She looks down and sees money. She looks up at him curious, “Why?” She squints her eyes trying to get a read on him, “You earned it. Trust me.” She bangs her head on her knees, “I’m sorry— I mean a deal is a deal.”

 

Oliver laughs softly, “Thank you for the compliment, but that’s not why I want to return it.” 

 

“Then why? I told you I won’t tell anyone we slept together and if people find out I will deny it, I promise.” 

 

Oliver tilts his head and looks at her, “Why would you deny it??”

 

She licks her lips, “I am not your type so people would figure out I paid you and that doesn’t look good for either of us.” She looks around, “We could go to jail.”

 

Oliver takes her hand, “I am giving it back because I want to ask you out. I want to date you and I don’t want the money between us.”

 

Her mouth falls open, “You what?” 

 

“I want to go out with you. Had you stayed the night I would have taken you to breakfast after a couple more rounds, if you wanted, and then tried to take you to dinner tonight.” 

 

Felicity is confused. Iris agreed the reason Oliver is perfect for this is he doesn’t do repeats, date or do commitments. “So, you want to have sex again? With me?” 

 

He smiles, “Yes. Definitely.”

 

Okay, she gets it, “Oliver I don’t need pity sex. I just needed to not be a virgin. You don’t have to...” She flutters her hands around, “Whatever this is…it’s okay, Keep the money and go on with your life.”

 

He sighs, “I’m the worst at words…” He looks around the small apartment. She wonders what he sees when he looks at the secondhand store decor. 

 

“Felicity…I like you. I know mostly all I know is you’re beautiful and amazing in bed.  _ BUT _ …I felt a connection with you. I liked how we were together. Last night when we were recovering and we talked…we really talked and I like you.”

 

She doesn’t understand this at all, “You want a buddy to call and talk to and sometimes have sex with? I gotta tell you Oliver, there are better more qualified women out there…”

 

“No. I want  _ YOU _ . I don’t know what or why or how…but when I opened that door and saw you….everything changed. I felt calm, content and I wanted to know everything about you. Having sex was amazing….I don’t know what is going on or happening with us, but I want to find out….unless you don’t feel the same.”

 

Felicity looks at him. He’s telling the truth. She did enjoy the talks between sexy times. She likes the way Oliver laughs and his lame dad jokes. She thinks he’s a lot smarter than he thinks. He’s caring and kind she could tell by the way he was with her. “I do…I feel it too…I kept telling myself it was nothing and concentrate on the amazing sex…” She stops and looks at him, “May I ask a question and you  _ NOT _ laugh?”

 

He makes an X over his heart, “Promise. I can even pinky promise...” He holds out his pinkie and she hooks it with hers. 

 

“Are you saying sex isn’t always like that?”

 

Oliver smiles, “No. I’ve never had sex like that or felt so connected to someone and I’ve had a  _ LOT _ of sex…that probably wasn’t the right thing to say, but it’s true.”

 

She laughs, “I’d rather it be true.”

 

“Okay.” He smiles at her, “I can’t take you for dinner….since you’re dressed for bed…” 

 

Felicity knows she should tell him to leave. She should say that they should date a few times before they have sex again, but when she looks at Oliver she doesn’t want to wait. She wants to feel his naked body against hers. Fuck it, she throws herself onto him and Oliver doesn’t hesitate to seal this deal with a kiss. 

 

The kiss is electric. Felicity straddles his hips. Oliver pulls back, "Are you sure?" 

 

"Do you not want me?" 

 

He nods his head and smiles, "I always want you. It is a constant state.”

 

She laughs, “You’ve only known me a day…”

 

“I know, and you are all I think about…and all the things we can do together.”

 

She throws her head back laughing, “Such as? You are the one with more experience here…”

 

Oliver looks her in the eyes, “I want to make love…not have sex.”

 

She tilts her head, “Is there a difference?”

 

Oliver cups her cheek, “Yeah. I’ve never made love, but I’ve fucked a lot and had a lot of sex…I want this to be different.” Oliver looks away then back into her eyes, “Does that make sense?”

 

“Yeah…” she whispers as she kisses his lips. 

 

Oliver lifts her up into his arms as he stands. She points to her room. Oliver carries her inside and kicks her door shut. He places her on her feet. "Oliver?" 

 

He looks at her expectantly, "I don't really have a lot of sexy underwear or sexy outfits to seduce you with..." 

 

Oliver smiles at her, "Just be you. That is all I need." He pushes some hair behind her ear, "It wasn't the lingerie that made last night special. It was you. Everything about  _ YOU _ ." 

 

She grabs his hands in hers and starts walking towards the bed. When she gets to the foot of her double size bed she lifts her tank over her head. Oliver pulls his henley over his own. They never break eye contact. Oliver unhooks his belt, then undoes his jeans as she watches his face. He pushes them down along with his boxers then removes his shoes. He's naked. Felicity bites her lip as she does the same with her yoga pants. 

 

Oliver reaches for her and she goes willingly. He grabs her by her thighs and she wraps her legs around him. Oliver places her on the bed with his hand behind her head. She feels like she is the most precious thing in the world to him. 

 

Oliver places small kisses all up and down her body. It feels like he's trying to memorize every inch of her. Each kiss takes her higher and higher. She's getting drunk on Oliver's kisses. They aren't overtly sexual...they're loving and teasing and full of promise. When he returns to her arms, he smiles at her.

 

"I need you, Oliver..." She whispers and she doesn't mean just right now or just for sex. She needs him. Oliver brings out a side of her that is more relaxed, not so worried and he makes her feel safe. No one has ever done those things for her. 

 

"Good, I need you, too...I don't ever want to go another day without you."

 

She lifts her head and kisses him. Oliver lines himself up with her opening and slowly slides into her. They both moan. Felicity wonders aloud, “Is it always like this?”

 

He kisses her, “No. I wish I thought it was always like this…that I always felt connected and want more…”

 

She laughs softly, “If you didn't know I wouldn’t have hired you…”

 

“Good point... I guess I should be pleased with my bad reputation…”

 

“Actually, it was all the good reviews….” She teases him. 

 

Oliver slowly slides in and out of her. She knows he is teasing her. “Oliver…please…” He keeps up his agonizingly slow pace. She feels the beginning of an orgasm but it feels so far out of reach. She grunts and he stops. 

 

He rolls them over slowly. She starts to move up and down then adds a quick twist. It is still not enough. Then Oliver takes his thumb and starts rubbing her clit. She looks down at him and he is smirking. She doesn’t mind. She feels her orgasm finally coming to fruition. 

 

“Felicity…I can’t hold out…” He pants rubbing her harder. 

 

She moves faster and faster until finally her orgasm takes over her entire body. Oliver flips them again and hammers into her until he shouts his release. He falls on top of her. She rubs her hand up and down his spine. When he finally comes back to her he lifts his head and kisses her lips. He rolls onto his back and pulls her into his arms. 

 

================================================

 

Oliver wakes up the next morning and slowly opens one eye then the other. She isn’t in bed. “Fuck.” He can’’t believe she did this again. He starts to move out of the bed then decides she has to come back sooner or later so he will wait here all day if he has to. 

 

Ten minutes later Felicity walks into her room dressed. “Oh, you’re awake. I was about to leave a note.” 

 

“A note?” 

 

She sits down facing him on the bed, “Yes. A note. I have an important meeting this morning. I am hoping to land a job before graduation.” 

 

“I thought you were just nineteen.” He really thought someone said that. 

 

“I am, silly. But I am graduating early. While some of us were learning all the sex moves, others of us had to study.” She leans over and kisses him. 

 

“So what you’re saying is I could be a kept man...” He lays back down on the bed. 

 

“Sure...I just don’t think I will make the money your family has…since I heard you’re a trust fund baby…” She teases.

 

Oliver notices she isn’t hedging or trying to get money out of him, “I am. My parents have money. I do not.” 

 

She kisses him again, “Then I guess you will be a kept man…” 

 

Oliver tries to pull her back into bed when his phone goes off. Felicity hands him his pants. It’s a text from his Dad wanting to meet for breakfast. He sighs, “I don’t suppose you can go to breakfast with me…”

 

“I can’t. My meeting is a breakfast meeting.” She gets up and walks to her closet. She comes out wearing the heels from the first night. 

 

Oliver groans. “How am I supposed to be with my parents knowing you’re in  _ the _ shoes?” 

 

She smiles at him, “You can make it by knowing you can meet me back here tonight and I’ll wear just the shoes.” 

 

Oliver sprints from the bed and starts pulling his clothes on. 

 

“Ready to leave me?” 

 

“The sooner I have breakfast over, spend the day with my parents, and get them back on the jet, the sooner I can come back here to you…” He kisses her as he sits on the bed to put his shoes on. 

 

Oliver stands up and walks to the bedroom, “Meet you back here tonight.” He leaves her apartment excited about his day and that hasn’t happened in a long time. Sure, the having  to spend the day with his parents would be a downer, but he will have Felicity waiting for him tonight!

  
  



End file.
